


Cooking for You

by radkoko



Series: KakaIru Week 2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Eating Together, Iruka Can't Cook, KakaIru Week 2019, M/M, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: ‘Great cook?’ Iruka wondered to himself.His jaw almost hit the floor. Kakashi though he’d cooked that food? Iruka couldn’t cook anywhere near that well, to be honest he was lucky if he could make a stew.





	Cooking for You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Meals

When Iruka opened the door, the first thing he heard was Kakashi inhaling, “Ma, Sensei. That smells amazing.

Iruka looked back at the table where he’d laid out his dinner. “I was just about to eat...Did you want to join me?” There was enough to share, although he’d intended those to be leftovers he was sure he could spare some for one specific handsome jounin.

“Really?” Kakashi asked, his eyes glowing in a way Iruka hadn’t seen before, “You’re sure I wouldn’t be intruding?”

Iruka shook his head, “Never. Besides it’s far more enjoyable to eat with others. I haven’t had anyone to share dinner with since Naruto left with Jiraiya. It’s...been a bit lonely,” Iruka admitted. He tried to keep that to himself most of the time, but Iruka felt he could tell Kakashi this. Being around Kakashi made Iruka want to tell him everything.

Iruka stepped aside and welcomed Kakashi into his apartment. He closed the door and grabbed a second plate for Kakashi to eat off of while Kakashi took off his shoes and joined him at the table.

They talked through how classes had been going for Iruka, and how Kakashi was doing going back to missions. It hadn’t been the easiest transition when Sasuke left, Team 7 falling apart was pretty hard on Kakashi it seemed. Iruka was deep into the conversation, but made sure to look away when Kakashi wanted to eat. He did it out of habit, although he knew Kakashi could be a fast eater if their trips to Ichiraku’s with Naruto was anything to go off of.

After filling themselves with food, leaving only a scant few left overs, Kakashi got up to leave.

He stopped, and pulled something out of his flak vest, “I forgot. I came over to give you this letter from Naruto.” Kakashi offered Iruka the folded paper.

Iruka smiled at the messy handwriting excited to catch up on Naruto’s journey. “Thank you, I look forward to reading it.”

“I should be heading out,” Kakashi continued towards the door, “I have a mission to prep for, but I’ll look forward to doing this again after I’m back.”

The smile on Iruka’s face grew, “I’d like that.”

“It was delicious, thank you,” Kakashi said before disappearing into the evening.

* * *

When Kakashi arrived in the mission room to hand in his report, Iruka hoped it meant that another dinner was in store. So that night when Kakashi appeared at his door, hungry for dinner, Iruka was more prepared with an appropriate amount of food for them to eat.

They talked about Kakashi’s mission, at least what he could disclose of it, and what interesting gossip had spread through Konoha while he was out. It wasn’t quite the same as hearing Naruto babble on about Team 7, but it still felt right.

After they’d had their fill Kakashi stood up to leave, “It's been nice to talk, but I’m a bit tired out from the mission, so I’m going to head home a little early.

Iruka nodded, understanding the need for recovery after a few days out of the village. There were times when he felt like he needed that just from a particularly stressful day at the academy.

“Thanks for coming by to see me. I enjoyed the company.”

“I did too,” Kakashi replied with a smile, or at least it seemed like that from behind the mask.

“Good night,” Iruka walked him to the door.

“Night Iruka, you’re a great cook.”

Before Iruka could process the words Kakashi was off into the night.

‘Great cook?’ Iruka wondered to himself.

His jaw almost hit the floor. Kakashi though he’d cooked that food? Iruka couldn’t cook anywhere near that well, to be honest he was lucky if he could make a stew.

Iruka looked at the table. It was filled with serving dishes, probably every last one he owned. He guessed that was why Kakashi didn’t realize it was takeout. That was all a happenstance of Iruka hating to eat directly out of to-go boxes. It was so disappointing to eat out of the boxes, so putting the food out on serving dishes made him happy.

Now after two dinners he’d have to tell Kakashi the truth. Maybe he’d continue to come by, but maybe he wouldn’t… Iruka didn’t really want to disappoint Kakashi.

Maybe he could keep the secret, maybe just a little longer.

Who would even know?

* * *

They had dinner two more times before Iruka started to regret pretending to cook for Kakashi.

“This is stupid…” Iruka reprimanded himself.

He knew he should just tell Kakashi, but the same question came back to him, would Kakashi still come back?

Iruka didn’t know, and there was just something in the way Kakashi smiled -it was all in his eyes- when he asked about dinner that Iruka couldn’t say no.

So that was how Iruka found himself carrying home food for the third time in preparation for dinner with Kakashi, even though he’d promised himself he wouldn’t do this again.

He’d been so caught up in his thoughts that he already ran into a few people in the crowded parts of town, at least here was quite while he continued to sort through his thoughts. Without warning Iruka got knocked into by a speeding scarf and his teammates.

One of them yelled out a sorry, but it was too late and Iruka’s food was flying in the air from the updraft as they sped past. He was poised to catch the shaken up food, but was pushed aside once again by an out of breath Ebisu.

“Sorry, Iruka!” he wheezed out as he continued after the kids.

There Iruka was staring at the jumbled contents of his dinner strewn out across the street.

If he wasn’t an adult, Iruka would have started crying. It wasn’t just the disappointment of having to figure out dinner now, but there was also the cost of the wasted food that hurt him. It wasn’t easy to have to put a full dinner for two into the trash.

“Sensei?” Kakashi’s voice cut through Iruka’s thoughts.

Iruka looked up from where he was kneeling on the ground trying to pick up the food.

Now he really wanted to cry.

Iruka felt the bubble of a laugh escape him. He couldn’t help himself after what they last few minutes of absurdity had been. It was just his luck that Kakashi would come across this disaster. He didn’t realize his laughs had turned into sobs until he saw the worry on Kakashi’s face.

“Iruka?” Kakashi’s hand settled tentatively on Iruka’s shoulder, “Are you ok?”

Iruka started to wipe away the tears, and trying to get his emotions back under control.

Well… might as well tell Kakashi everything.

“I can’t cook,” Iruka said it plain and simple.

“Huh?” It was clear that Kakashi didn’t understand the connection.

“I’m a terrible cook, Kakashi.” Iruka said again, “Every time you’ve come over, it’s been takeout food. The first few times weren’t on purpose, but when you told me how good it was… I didn’t know what to do.”

Kakashi looked down at the boxes and Iruka could see everything piece together.

“Dinner?” Kakashi asked pointing to the spilled food.

Iruka nodded. “Naruto’s protege went running off that way,” Iruka pointed towards a cloud of moving dust that continued along at top speed.

He let out a sigh and continued to pick up the food off the ground. “I’ll understand if you aren’t interested in dinner anymore.”

Kakashi squatted down in front of Iruka and held his hands, “I wasn’t coming over for just the food…”

Iruka eyed him, not sure he could believe that Kakashi would be interested in spending time with him.

“I have an idea, why don’t you finish cleaning up here, and I’ll meet you at your place in a few.”

Kakashi didn’t really give him the opportunity to say no, disappearing a second later.

Iruka picked up the remaining boxes and tossed them in a trash can nearby. He wasn’t quite sure what Kakashi had planned which made him a bit nervous. Was it good? Or would it be something bad? He couldn’t imagine Kakashi doing something that would upset him further at this point, but it was still enough unknown that Iruka dawdled on his way home, not quite ready to find out what this mysterious idea was.

When he reached his apartment, Iruka saw his window all lit up. Iruka made his way to his front door, opening it to find Kakashi already inside.

“Welcome home,” Kakashi said from his place at the stove.

Iruka felt his cheeks heat up from the intimacy of it. He’d never had anyone to greet him when he got home, it almost felt like he came home to a significant other after a long day at work.

He walked over to Kakashi, watching the practiced moves as he prepared the meal.

“I learned to cook after my father died,” Kakashi explained, “The best meals were when I cooked for my teammates. It always tastes better when there’s someone to share it with.”

Iruka couldn’t help the smile from spreading across his face, “I think so too…”

He watched Kakashi cook, it was entracing.

“I’m sorry I lied,” Iruka apologized, “I just enjoyed spending the time with you.”

“Well I have a proposal for you. I’ll cook for us whenever you want to have dinner,” Kakashi offered, “Or you can still get take out. It just won’t be a secret anymore.”

“I’d like that,” Iruka replied.

“Good,” Kakashi smiled again under his mask. It was getting easier for Iruka to tell the difference. “I’ve enjoyed spending time with you too, Iruka.”

Iruka’s face was on fire, he must have been standing too close to the stove top, so he took the opportunity to set the table.

Kakashi served up their dinner, and they started their conversations up as if nothing had changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help it, when I saw [Iruka fail to cook](https://66.media.tumblr.com/134f61765a757a02f6578637ef2cd33b/tumblr_onamer3Tw61u9fa5qo1_500.gifv) in that last episode of Naruto I now have to write it into my stories.  
There was such a strong head cannon that Iruka knew how to cook and Kakashi didn't and there's just a few key episodes that completely flipped that because Kakashi is shown as a great cook, and Iruka...lets just say he probably gets more injuries from trying to cook than his students...


End file.
